Sapin d'italien
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: Le 1er décembre, on fait le sapin ! Oui, oui, messieurs ! Italie en a décidé ainsi, Allemagne et Japon n'ont plus qu'à s'incliner.


**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !**

**Voilà un petit one-shot tout pourri qui m'a pourtant fallu trois plombes à écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je voulais marquer le coup pour noël !**

**Bonne lecture ! (ou pas :p )**

* * *

><p>_ Aujourd'hui, on est le premier décembre ! Et le premier décembre, on fait le sapin !<p>

Ludwig et Kiku échangèrent un regard perplexe devant la réplique pleine d'autorité de Feliciano. Le jeune Italien avait tout à coup déboulé dans la salle de réunion de l'Axe, en agitant les bras comme un dément, effrayant avec ses yeux exorbités et une grimace qui était censée être un sourire. Ses alliés avaient même cru un moment être attaqué par leurs ennemis et s'étaient mis en position de combat, prêt à défendre chèrement leurs peaux…

Et Féliciano s'était planté devant eux avec cette annonce. Le silence s'était installé et durait, de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus épais. L'italien finit par cesser de sourire béatement et regarda ses pairs d'un air interrogateur.

_ Vous dormez ?

Ludwig réagit le premier, poussant un soupir et se frottant les tempes.

_ Un sapin ? Dit-il avec patience. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

_ Mais oui ! S'exclama son ami avec force. Tout le monde le fait, et nous sommes tout le monde ! Allez, on va acheter ce qu'il faut, et pas de discussions !

Totalement stupéfaits par l'autorité soudaine du jeune homme, Ludwig et Kiku se contentèrent de le suivre dans les magasins, le laissant choisir ce qu'il voulant, ouvrant gentiment le portefeuille et portant les paquets. Ils se plièrent même à toutes les exigences de leur ami, et Dieu sait qu'il en avait beaucoup. Comme un enfant émerveillé, Feliciano regardait tout, voulait tout, touchait à tout.

Quand finalement ils rentrèrent, Ludwig ployant sous le poids d'un sapin immense choisi par Feliciano et Kiku tenant en équilibre instable des paquets contenant suffisamment de décorations pour décorer un village, l'Italien sautillant gaiement devant eux, ils savaient pourtant qu'ils n'en avaient pas encore fini.

_ Allez, allez, allez ! Les pressa Feliciano. On installe le sapin !

Péniblement, Ludwig obtempéra, et ce fut le début du calvaire. Plus à droite, non, non, pas autant, recule-le un peu tu veux ? A gauche. Non, ma gauche, pas celle-là, l'autre. Au fond, il est mieux mis en avant, non ? Oui, avance. Comme ça. Voilà. Tourne un peu, non, pas là, de l'autre côté ! C'est bon, parfait !

Après une heure d'âpres négociations, le sapin était finalement pile poil à la bonne place, sous le regard satisfait de Feliciano.

_ Il est parfait ! Se réjouit l'italien. Décorons-le !

Kiku ayant déjà déballé les décorations - dont la plupart ne pourraient de toute façon pas aller sur le sapin - les trois amis s'attelèrent à la tâche, consciencieusement.

_ Où dois-je mettre ceci ? Demanda le japonais au bout d'un moment.

Il tenait à la main une grande étoile dorée dont il ne savait que faire. Ludwig haussa les épaules.

_ Aucune idée. Demande à…

Il s'apprêtait à dire : « Demande à Feliciano. », mais celui-ci n'était plus là.

_ Où est-il encore passé ? Grogna l'allemand en faisant le tour de la pièce pour vérifier si son ami ne s'y cachait pas.

_ Feliciano ! Où es-tu, bon sang ? !

_ Tiens, où sont les décorations ? S'étonna Kiku en avisant les cartons vides.

Chacun des deux amis se mirent à chercher, l'un un italien bien chiant, l'autre les décorations à qui il semblait subitement avoir poussé des pattes. Mais visiblement, que ce soit l'homme ou les choses, tous s'étaient bien cachés.

_ Feliciano ! Beugla Ludwig, un peu énervé.

Kiku se disait pourtant que l'allemand avait bien de la chance, lui au moins pouvait appeler ce qu'il cherchait. Il se voyait mal appeler à tue-tête des boules et des guirlandes pour qu'elles reviennent. D'autant plus qu'elles ne seraient pas revenues.

Alors que Ludwig commençait sérieusement à se dire que les Alliés devaient avoir enlever l'italien - leur dernière tentative ne leur avait pas servi de leçon ? - il entendit un bruit de cavalcade dans l'escalier, accompagné de cris provenant d'une voix qu'il connaissait bien…

_ Buon Natale ! Merry Christmas ! メリークリスマス！Joyeux Noël ! !

Feliciano jaillit soudain de nulle part, un adorable sourire aux lèvres, tout joyeux et recouvert par…

_ Les décorations ! S'exclama Japon, perdant pour une fois son self-control.

_ Crétin d'italien ! ! Rugit Ludwig, fou de rage, refusant d'admettre qu'il avait pu s'inquiéter.

_ Je suis le sapin ! Chanta ledit italien, fou de joie. Je vais rester comme ça jusqu'à Noël, bonnes fêtes à tous ! !

_Et du côté des Alliés ?_

_ Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Je suis le Père Noël, bonnes fêtes à tout le monde ! !

La mâchoire d'Arthur se décrocha quand un clown déguisé en Père Noël déboula tout à coup dans la salle de conférences. D'où sortait cet hurluberlu ? ! Rien ne s'arrangea quand débarqua Francis, affublé d'une paire de bois en plastique sur la tête, un grelot autour du cou.

Persuadé d'être en plein cauchemar, l'anglais ferma les yeux, les rouvrit : peine perdue, la vision de cauchemar était toujours là.

_ A QUOI VOUS JOUEZ ? !

Francis et Alfred - le Père Noël, c'était lui - se tournèrent vers lui avec des sourires tellement débordants de mièvrerie qu'Arthur frissonna, priant Dieu de ne jamais lui donner cette tête-là.

_ Joyeux Noël ! ! Beuglèrent les deux clowns en chœur.

Et ils se mirent à parader dans la salle en dandinant leur derrière, chantant - faux - divers chants de Noël.

Craignant que cette bêtise soit contagieuse, Arthur se leva précipitamment et fila loin des deux débiles, croisant au passage Wang qui portait un panier rempli de pâtisseries de Noël. Lui aussi était atteint ? Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Où était donc Ivan, qu'il puisse retrouver la normalité, si tant est que le russe ait jamais été normal. Malheureusement, il devait être le seul à être encore sain d'esprit dans cette maison de fous car Ivan était perché sur un fauteuil en train d'accrocher des frises de petits rênes aux fenêtres.

Horrifié, Arthur tomba à genoux sur le sol en se prenant la tête entre les mains et hurla, hurla, hurla…

_ Hé ! Arthur ! Arty, hé, reprends-toi !

L'anglais ouvrit grand ses yeux vert, déboussolé. Francis se penchait sur lui, l'air inquiet.

_ Ça va ? Lui demanda le français. Tu criais comme si on t'égorgeait, t'as du faire un sacré mauvais rêve !

_ Un rêve ? Répéta Arthur.

Il se redressa, constata que tout était normal - pas de rennes, pas de Père Noël, pas de décorations immondes, rien d'autre que la normalité. Il poussa un soupir soulagé, ça n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar. Il se redressa et s'étira, satisfait. Francis était déjà reparti dans son coin, farfouillant en compagnie d'Alfred dans une malle dont l'anglais n'arrivait pas à voir le contenu.

_ Vous faites quoi ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant, intrigué.

_ On prépare Noël ! Répondirent en chœur les deux joyeux lurons.

Ils exhibèrent aux yeux d'un Arthur horrifié tout un tas de déguisements et de décorations plus mièvres les unes que les autres.

_ Noooooon ! ! ! Couina très virilement l'anglais en filant comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

Alfred et Francis échangèrent un regard étonné.

_ Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

_ Sais pas…


End file.
